


Believing in God (or aliens, which ever really works)

by orphan_account



Series: old works (don't go through these) [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Just a little bit I swear, M/M, and i course i have to throw in some fluff, iwaoi - Freeform, there's a teensy bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sundays were the days when all the church people on his street knocked on everyone’s door and tried to get them to convert. And his mother and father were always out on Sundays for work, so he was left to open the door when the church people came. He opened the door at 1:00, fulling expecting to see a middle aged woman with a booklet about Christianity. Instead, he saw a teenage boy, around his age, holding a booklet and rubbing at the back of his neck, looking at his shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believing in God (or aliens, which ever really works)

**Author's Note:**

> there was this tumblr au. that's all i'm gonna say.

Oikawa had decided long ago that Sundays were his “don’t give a shit” days. Coincidentally and unfortunately, Sundays were also the days when all the church people on his street knocked on everyone’s door and tried to get them to convert. And his mother and father were always out on Sundays for work, so he was left to open the door when the church people came. He would have ignored them and left them out there on his doorstep, but his mom considered that rude and told him not to do that. So every Sunday at 1:00, Oikawa had to open the door and listen to some church mother talk to him about the lord and savior while he tried to politely get her to leave because he honestly doesn’t give two shits about this, and will you please leave? This had been going on ever since middle school, and Oikawa was seriously getting sick of it.  

\--

He opened the door at 1:00, fulling expecting to see a middle aged woman with a booklet about Christianity. Instead, he saw a teenage boy, around his age, holding a booklet and rubbing at the back of his neck, looking at his shoes. _He’s hot he’s hot he’s hot and damn he’s hot_ , was the only thought running through Oikawa’s mind. “Hello, sir, would you take some time to learn about our lord and um, savior… something about God..” He looked up at Oikawa, who was staring at him. He must’ve thought that Oikawa was staring at him because he thought he was weird, so he said defensively, “Look I didn’t want to do this shit. Have a nice day.” The boy started to leave before Oikawa could finally get his tongue to work again. “Um, wait!” He called out, wanting to spend some more time this hot stranger.

\--

Oikawa invited the boy in and learned that his name was Iwaizumi Hajime, he didn’t like to be called Iwa-chan - _and if you call me that one more time, Shittikawa, I swear_ \- he was considering joining the volleyball team - _do it, Iwa-chan!_ \- and that he liked rock music. “So are you actually a believer?” Iwaizumi asked over potato chips and a game of Super Smash Bros. Oikawa paused the game and looked Iwaizumi dead in the eyes. “Yes.”

“Wait, really? You’re into the whole Christianity thing?”

“What? No. I meant aliens.”

“No you dumbass!”

“Ohhh. So are you a believer in God?” Oikawa asked, stuffing some chips into his mouth and unpausing the game. “Nah. My mom just makes me go to church and stuff.” Iwa said as beat Oikawa. “OHHH!! SUCKA! GET REKT!!”

“SHUT UP IWA-CHAN! MEAN.” Oikawa whined, throwing his controller at Iwaizumi, who caught it, grinning and laughing, rubbing his victory in Oikawa’s face.

\--

Oikawa was in the middle of a set when he saw a familiar face walk into the gym. The same face that had become the face of best friend and crush. The same face that had showed up on his doorstep asking him to convert. The ball dropped to the ground. Iwa walked into the gym, jacket slung over his shoulder like some sort of men's underwear model or something. _Actually, no,_ I’m _the underwear model_ , Oikawa thought. Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa. “Hey.”

“Hi Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan~!” Oikawa said, smiling that stupid smile that kinda made Iwaizumi heart beat a little faster. “I told you so stop calling me that, you little shit.”

“Hey, I’m your captain, you better start treating me one.” Oikawa stated with a flip of his hair. Iwaizumi snorted. “Yeah, when you stop believing in aliens.”

“I HATE YOU IWA-CHAN.”

“SHUT UP SHITTIKAWA.”

“STOP BEING MEAN AND SARCASTIC THEN.”

“IN YOUR DREAMS, ALIEN FREAK.”

“SO MEAN, _HAJIME_.” Iwaizumi raised his eyebrow. Two could play at that game. “That’s how I roll, Tooru.” _Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod my name sounds so fucking good in his voice oh god I’m so fucked_. “Are you okay?” Iwa asked, a bit worried since Oikawa hasn’t countered his statement or called him _Iwa-chan_ yet. Oikawa perked up and asked in a innocent voice, “Is Iwa-chan _worried_ about me?”

“Fuck off, bastard.”

\--

Oikawa was texting Watari at his favorite coffeeshop, trying to get him to believe in aliens when a tall man approached him. Oikawa didn’t even notice the man (he was so absorbed on making Watari believe) until he realized that the sun had suddenly been blocked by a man standing too close to him. “Can I help you?” Oikawa asked, looking up from his phone. “Oh, I’m Kenji Futakuchi. I was just wondering what color you eyes are.”

“They’re brown.” Oikawa said, wondering why this was so important to Kenji. “Yes, but what shade? Maybe hazel? You know, I read this thing online that said that people with hazel eyes are very good kissers. Perhaps you would like to prove that?” Kenji said suggestively. “Um, no thanks.” Oikawa said curtly, looking down at his phone to see if Watari had texted back yet. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. “Why not?” Kenji asked, tilting his head. “Because…” Oikawa said the first excuse that popped into his mind. “I already have a boyfriend.”

“Oh? And who is that, may I ask?” Kenji questioned, his eyes narrowing like he thought Oikawa was lying to him. “Me.” Iwaizumi stated, coming up behind Oikawa, crossing his arms, six feet of menace and muscle. Oikawa whipped his head around. “Hajime!” Oikawa said to show that Kenji person that he and Iwa were tight and don’t mess with us biatch. He took hold of Iwaizumi’s hand as Iwa convicted a verbal murder on Kenji. “Let’s go,” Iwaizumi said and walked away from the scene of the crime, hand in hand with Oikawa. “Did you really mean the boyfriend thing?” Oikawa asked Iwaizumi at his small flat on the campus of the university he and Iwa went to. “I was about to ask you the same question.” Iwaizumi said as they settled down on the couch and flicked on the TV. “I asked first.” Iwaizumi sighed. “Yeah, I mean, if you want.” He said, blushing and rubbing his neck. Oikawa’s whole face lit up and he smiled against Iwaizumi’s lips as they kissed.

\--

“Remember when you showed up on my doorstep and asked me to convert?” Oikawa asked one day, his head on his boyfriend’s lap as he studied on the bed. “Yeah.” Iwaizumi answered, not looking up from his textbook. “The only thing I was thinking about was how you were really hot.”

“Wow, Sluttykawa.”

“IT’S NOT FAIR HOW MY NAME WORKS SO WELL WITH A BUNCH OF NICKNAMES AND YOURS DOESN’T.” Oikawa complained, looking up at his boyfriend. “You know, I can be even hotter,” Iwaizumi said as he smirked that little smirk that made Oikawa get just the teensiest bit hard. “Oh yeah?” Oikawa asked, pulling the textbook out of Iwaizumi’s hands. “Oh yeah.” He said, kissing Oikawa, roughly. Oikawa leaned into the kiss, fisting his hand in his boyfriend’s hair. He could feel Iwaizumi’s tongue brushing against his lips and into his open mouth, where both tongues met. The tongues tangoed around in his mouth in a heated and slick mess, swirling around and licking teeth. Iwaizumi’s pulled off Oikawa’s shirt and brought his wet lips on the spot on Oikawa’s neck that made Oikawa harder than a rock in seconds. Iwaizumi began grinding, rubbing against his partner’s growing bulge. “Hajime...” He moaned as Iwaizumi began to unzip his pants. “Take off you pants, Tooru.” Oikawa obliged, tossing his pants and boxers across the room. His cock shot up, finally out of it’s confines. Oikawa pumped it as he watched Iwaizumi pull off his pants and boxers, throwing his clothes in the same pile as Oikawa’s and climbing onto the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing smut and sorry if it sucks okay bai  
> [my tumblr](http://qiyoan.tumblr.com//)


End file.
